A Constant stream of Adventure!
by Rubixcube98
Summary: Based on a RP in the PM with a fellow writer, a group of characters, OC's and two writers unknowingly set off on an event filled adventure! Rated M for later chapters, seriously it gets a bit messed up :P [most FNAF characters][OC][Writers]
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm back from being dark for so long!  
Completely my fault I got caught up in (And still am) a Roleplay in the PM with a friend**

 **Anyway I thought that I would try my best to go from the beginning to end with the roleplay so far... and there's a LOT! So as long as I can keep up the detail I should be fine. Oh and I may change a few things here and there to try and suit the story a bit more so its got my own little twist too.**

 **Shout-out to Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft! She's the one who's been doing this with me and I gotta say it's pretty frickin' awesome!**

 **Ok so lets see how this goes**

 **ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

This is the universe where animatronics, anthros, Nightmare's and a multiple of OC's live together. In our current realm, Earth realm, a newcomer has arrived at the flats, a girl with brown hair and light blue eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"I hope this is the place..." She said to herself as she entered the building. At the reception was an Nightmare animatronic cat with brown fur, a suit and glasses perched on the end of her nose. She looked up and smiled at the girl who had just entered. "Good morning, can I help you?"

"Um, I'm here about the vacant room?"

The receptionist smiled before picknig up the phone and dialing a number. "Hello, Mr Cube... yes their here about one of the empty rooms... Ok then, goodbye sir" She places the phone down and looks back up at the girl. "Take the elevator to the third floor, my manager is waiting up there, he will show you to your room"

The girl nodded and thanked the receptionist taking the elevator up. Once she reached the floor she was about to leave the elevator when a sudden red blur ran past her into the elevator.

"Sorry lass in a bit of a rush!" The blur turned out to be a red fox that was dressed like a pirate, his accent thick with it too. He quickly pushes her out and rapidly pushes the button to close the doors.

"FOXY!"

Turning the girl saw a boy running at the fox in the lift just as the doors closed. The boy slammed his fist on the doors as the fox could be heard laughing his head off. "Curse that fox!" The boy sighed and turned seeing the girl. "Oh hello... er sorry about that, you must be here for the room, yes?"

The girl blinked and nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm Icicle Dragon, but people just call me Icy..."

The boy extended a hand out to her, which she took. "Rubix Cube, my grandfather owns this building and he put me in charge of the majority of things, even though the staff can handle things just fine... I mainly keep this floor in check, especially with Foxy..."

Icy giggled slightly "I'm guessing that fox was him?"

Rubix nodded and gestured her to follow him into a main room that had hallways going off to other rooms, one going to a kitchen. "Hey guys! We got a new roommate!" Rubix yelled down one of the hallways before doing the same down the one that led to the kitchen. Doors were heard opening and a purple bunny came out of one of the hallways, she smiled at Icy "Hi! I'm Bonnie Bunny, just call me Bonnie"

Icy smiled back at the rabbit. "Icy, nice to meet you Bonnie."

A few sounds of clattering came from the kitchen and a yellow chicken came out quickly, she was wearing a chef's hat and an apron and under her arm was a mixing bowl that she was whisking around. "Hello there, I'm Chica the Chicken"

Icy giggled slightly at her appearance and smiled "I'm Icy, nice to meet you Chica"

Chica smiled, her face turned to panic as she quickly rushed back to the kitchen "Oh god the pizza!"

Rubix sighed and shook his head "She's the chef here and at the dinner these guys work at so if you need to find her, follow the smell of cooking"

Icy giggles again and nods. From the same hallway Bonnie had come out of, who was now sat down on one of the sofas that were around the main room, a brown bear wearing a tophat emerged. He looked over at Icy and his eyes widened ever so slightly before he smiled at her. "Freddy Fazbear, a pleasure to meet you..."

"Icy, I'm Icy..."

Freddy smiled and nodded once. "Miss Icy, well I hope you can settle in well here and if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask"

Icy nodded and smiled at the bear. "Will do Freddy!"

"Well then" Rubix said as he lead her down the other hallway "Now that introductions are out the way lets show you to your room. Dinner will be served in a short while so don't get too comfortable in your room just yet, as you can tell Chica's already on the pizzas" He stopped outside a room and opened the door for her. "I'll see you later Icy, I got a fox to hunt down..."

Icy giggles as she enters her room "Good luck!"

Rubix shakes his head and sets off back to the elevator. "If that fox gets me one more time..."

* * *

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!**

 **Ok so I've decided to try and do these in short chapter bursts since I got a lot to write from**

 **If you have any questions then feel free to ask them me and I'll get back to you ASAP**

 **If you've enjoyed this so far, why not leave a review telling me so?**

 **But for now**

 **Rubix out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again guys!**

 **So I'm guessing the people who have read this far are enjoying it, I'm trying to get the time to write down these chapters but I get distracted very easily sometimes so... yea...**

 **Anyway Shout out to the actual Icy! Without her this story seriously wouldn't even be here :D Make sure if you haven't already to check out her stories, their honestly really good!**

 **Anyway without further ado**

 **Onto the chapter!**

* * *

The next day Icy walked into the main room seeing Bonnie causally sweeping the floor, Freddy busy reading a newspaper and from the smell of it Chica was making waffles. But there was no Rubix or Foxy.

"Where's the other two?"

Bonnie Looked around confused before she remembered Where they were "Oh! We got another arrival today so Rubix and Foxy went down to help with any luggage... well... Rubix to say hi as he's supposed to and Foxy as Rubix's payback for pranking him yesterday"

Icy giggled slightly before sitting down in front of the TV and flipping on a random channel.

Below at the entrance Rubix was talking with the receptionist about a few details on the building while Foxy leaned against the door keeping an eye out for the new arrival.

"AYe! Aye! Here they are!"

Rubix looked up and made his way to the door. "About time... I really hope they aren't always lat-..."

Rubix would have continued had he not seen who the new arrival was. Walking up to the building was an animatronic yellow bear. She was wearing a light blue duffle coat and a pair of skinny black jeans that looked like they had seen better days, but was actually part of the design. Foxy noticed Rubix staring, unintentionally, and smacked lightly on the back of the head. "Get yer mind out ta gutter lad! Your the one with a job to do 'ere!" Rubix rubbed the back of his head and looked annoyed at Foxy but lost the look when the yellow bear got to them.

"Hello, I'm Rubix Cube, manager of this building"

The yellow bear looked at him and smiled warmly. "Goldie, Pleasure to meet you Rubix, I'm guessing I speak to you about where I'm going?"

"Well yes, your on the third floor, the one I take care of since Foxy here is always causing trouble"

"Hey!" The fox shook his head before turning to Goldie. "Here lass let me get those bags for ya"

Goldie giggled and followed the two over to the elevator when the receptionist called out to Rubix. "Sir! Bewitching is at it again..."

Rubix groaned and shook his head. "Alright tell them I'll be there shortly... curse her rumor spreading tactics..."

The three took the elevator up but when they got the third floor Rubix stayed in and pressed another button. "I'll see you later, I got some rumors to kill..."

Goldie laughed silently as they walked into the main room. Foxy placed the bags on the floor before turning to the others. "Oi you lot! New arrival's here!"

The three turned and smiled when they saw Goldie. "Hello there, I'm Freddy Fazbear"

Goldie nodded and smiled at the other bear. "Hi there, I'm Bonnie!"

"Hi Bonnie, I'm Goldie"

Icy double taked Goldie before smiling at her "Sorry you looked similar to a friend I have, I'm Icy. Nice to meet you Goldie"

Goldie smiled at her. "Nice to meet you too Icy"

Foxy picked up the bags again and walked over to the kitchen hallway shouting to Chica before walking down another hallway. Chica briefly came out saying hi before panicking that she had burnt something else. Goldie just laughed quietly before taking her coat off and sitting down next to Icy who was munching on a cookie. Icy turned and offered her one from the box. "Want one?" Goldie shrugged and took one. Once she took a bite she felt like she had been transported into another world of flavour. "Oh my god! Their so good! What are they called?!"

Icy laughed and showed her the box label. "Cyber-Cookies! Digital flavor!"

The elevator doors open and Rubix and someone else jump out as the doors suddenly shut behind them, the laugh of Bewitching behind them. "Curse that girl..."

The other person was a female icy blue wolf with red eyes and was wearing a black dress and a purple scarf around her neck. "How can so many rumors come out of one mouth?" She asked before turning and caught Icy staring at her. "I-Icy?!"

Icy smiled and ran over to her. "Sea! It is you!"

Sea smiled back at Icy. "Icy! When did you start living here?!"

"Since yesterday, You didn't tell me this was where you lived!"

Sea Rubbed rolled her eyes "You never asked..."

Rubix got up and dusted himself off sniffing at the air. "Well it seems Chica is done with cooking, why not join us Sea? Chica always makes too much anyway"

Sea smiled and nodded. "Alright, no way am I going back up there with rumor girl..."

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **So yea Bewitching left a review about a rumor so I decided to put her in here for the humor, Bewitching that's the only part you get!**

 **Anyway, all jokes aside, If you have any questions about the story so far or just in general then feel free to PM and I'll get back to you ASAP.**

 **If you enjoyed the story then why not leave a review saying so!**

 **Also I will not be fully including other writers or OC's in the story since If I was it would take about a year for them to actually make it into the story since I got a lot of story to already write up. I may if I can, Bewitching for example, include you as back character, one who doesn't actually show up but has a slight humor part or something but that's it...**

 **But anyways that's all for now,**

 **AND until next time**

 **Rubix out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again guys!**

 **Sorry I went dark for a bit there got distracted by a few things... the future of this story included in there**

 **Also there's like, a BUNCH of odd rules and shit that just sort of popped up over time so if something here in the early stages, doesn't match up with later ones... don't blame me basically... or Icy for that matter...**

 **anyway now that that warning is out the way**

 **ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

*A few months later*

Sea steps out the elevator onto the third floor, having learnt that her old friend was living her often visited and she quickly made friends with the others.

"SEA!" Goldie being one of the closest, next to Icy

"Hey Goldie!"

The group mainly did their own things, Bonnie cleaning or playing a few games with the others, Freddy busing himself with something to read, Chica cooking all the time and gladly accepting help from the others when they offered, Icy, Goldie and Sea often watched TV or played board games, Rubix occasionally joining them when he wasn't needed elsewhere or doing his own thing and Foxy, of course, pranking everyone at every chance he got, even pranking Freddy from time to time.

Currently Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Foxy were at work at the diner named after Freddy leaving the others to themselves. Goldie was munching on some cookies, which she had a secret stash of in about every room now that was constantly visited by her. She, Sea and Icy were sat on the sofa watching some TV, Rubix in his room typing up another story he was working on, his green headphones playing "Six shooter" By Coyotte kisses as he typed up the remaining paragraph of his chapter. He was about to finish up when he heard a loud cry of distress. Frowning he got up and walked to the main room and what he saw shocked him, though he didn't show it.

Tied up and covered in pink paint and make-up was Nightmare, a ruler of one of the many kingdoms in the Nightmare Realm, and was surrounded by the girls, Sea holding a purple bow, Goldie holding a tub of glitter and Icy the paint brush and paint can. They all stared at him before Nightmare spoke first. "Kill me... Please..."

Rubix stared a few more moments before blinking. "Nah mate, your on your own here..." He leans against the wall as the girls continue to do their makeover on him, Nightmare constantly protesting.

A sudden portal, made of black and blue smoke, a swirl in the center of it, opened up and Nightmare Bonnie and Springtrap walked out looking around.

"Where are we now?" Springtrap asked

"No idea... ermmm..." Nightmare Bonnie had caught sight of the other and looked back at Springtrap with a worried expression, which Springtrap shared. "Nightmare Bonnie get that portal back open now!"

Nightmare Bonnie didn't get a chance as Sea quickly ran around him tying him up in an instant. Springtrap took a step back as Nightmare Bonnie was pulled over and sat down next to Nightmare. He bumped into something and turning around saw Icy looking up at him before she latched onto his arm. "Hi Springy~"

Springtrap Wasn't sure how to react and shook his arm slightly trying to get her off "Errmm... what's with her?"

Goldie looked up as she was finishing Nightmare's makeover and giggled. "She got a thing for you!" Springtrap blushed slightly as he unintentionally stared into her eyes for a few moments before his attention was pulled over to Nightmare Bonnie as he cried out in protest at being pink. "Girls! I think he would look better in white!" Icy said as she held Springtrap's arm tighter. The other two nodded as they proceeded to give Nightmare Bonnie a makeover. After a while they were pretty much done.

"Are you done yet? I want to see what they look like!" Icy said as she lets go of Springtrap's arm only to grab hold of his hand. "Yup I'm done here! What about you Goldie?" Goldie smiled at Sea as she throw's one more handful of glitter onto Nightmare Bonnie. "Yup I'm done!" They all take a step back and look at the two nightmares. Rubix shook his head laughing as he heads to the kitchen to get something to eat. Springtrap started snickering trying to contain himself before he fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. "Great job girls! You can untie them now..." as they do Nightmare, using his powers, morphs into the shadows, the makeup leaving him as he disappears into the floor. He yelled "FREEDOM!" as he shot into the kitchen a few seconds later hearing Rubix give a cry of fright. Goldie rolled her eyes as she goes into the kitchen to make sure he's ok.

"Great... the other nightmares are going to make so much fun of me..." Nightmare Bonnie mumbled as he created a portal and stepping through, Nightmare Chica's laugh coming through after a few seconds before it closed.

"Goldie! Get in here now!" Rubix came running out the kitchen and throws a pot at Nightmare who growls in pain as Goldie rushes past and helps Rubix block the doorway with the book case.

Icy gave off a small whimper as she gripped Springtrap. "Why is Nightmare mad? I-It's not because w-we gave him a makeover i-is it?" Before anyone could answer a sound from the vents came and Nightmare's glowing red eyes could be seen. He slowly opened the vent and dropped down looking over everyone with anger in his eyes.

Sea looks past him and smiles as her eyes widen. "Seabastial! Talk to your half-brother!"

Nightmare turned around seeing another golden female bear wearing a white fluffy hoodie and purple sweatpants, a pair of lime-green headphones around her neck and a pair of glasses that sat before two mis-matched eyes, the right being green while the left was blue.

Nightmare, seeing his half-sister shrunk back ever so slightly. Bassi (For short) looked at Nightmare as her eye's turn pitch black. "NIGHTMARE!" She cried.

Nightmare flinched and quickly conjured up a portal, jumping through as it quickly closed behind him. Icy let out another whimper and buried her face into Springtrap's chest who hesitantly put a comforting hand on the back of her head, which she leaned into.

*In the Nightmare Realm*

Nightmare quickly made his way to the throne room of his castle, kneeling on the floor as he arrived. "Forgive me for the delay, my master... I became... preoccupied with other matters..."

In the black shadows that surrounded the throne a figure sat, completely concealed by the shadows. "Forget it Nightmare, my loyal subject... the time has come to set our plan into motion... now! we take over this realm!" The figure laughed maniacally as Nightmare laughed with him.

* * *

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!**

 **Ok so! If you have any questions then feel free to PM me about them, OR leave it at the end of a review telling me what you thought about the chapter/story so far and I'll get back to you ASAP!**

 **For now though I hope you enjoy the rest of your day**

 **And until next time!**

 **Rubix out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry but updates on this will be slow, if you haven't figured already...**

 **Anyway I'm hoping your all enjoying the story so far, even you one's who aren't reviewing... meh**

 **Anyway not much else to say other than that, so for now**

 **Onto the chapter!**

* * *

*Back in Earth Realm*

Icy was still scared about their encounter with the enraged Nightmare and was clinging to Springtrap who had moved over to the sofa now and was sat down trying his best to calm her. Sea had briefly left to go back to her room and returned with a plushie dog which she gave Icy to try and calm her. Icy smiles as she takes the plushes and snuggles closer to Springtrap.

Rubix sat down against a wall and ran his hands through his hair sighing as Goldie came over and sat down next to him. "You OK?" She asked him, concern in her voice and on her face. "I'm fine..." From his pocket he pulls out a very small wolf plush which he sits on his knee. "I didn't know you had that" Goldie said. Rubix just smiled. "There's a lot about me you don't know..."

Icy looked over at them and smiled thinking " _They look cute together_ " she then looked up at Springtrap blushing slightly. "U-um... thanks for trying to comfort me when Nightmare went ballistic" She blushes a bit more and leans up and kisses him on the cheek. Springtrap blushed as well and smiled at her "It was the least I could do for you..."

A sudden portal opens and Nightmare Puppet the nightmare counter of Puppet, who looked more like his normal counter and had claws instead of fingers, walked out and quickly over to Rubix, leaning down and whispering something in his ear. Rubix's eyes widened. "Your kidding right?" Nightmare Puppet shook his head, causing Rubix's face to become angered. "Alright, fine! Tell them I'll be there momentarily!"

Nightmare Puppet nodded before returning back through the portal, the portal staying open. Goldie Looks at him worried as he stood up "Rubix? What's wrong?"

Rubix shook his head and sighed "Er... personal stuff... I may be gone a while..." He looks over at Springtrap and Icy and sighs again. "Keep an eye on them for me please" He quickly runs through the portal as it closes behind him. Goldie gets up and makes her way over to the others. Icy yawned as she rested her head on Springtrap's shoulder as she fell asleep. Sea and Bassi _Awww_ ed at them and Springtrap rolled his eyes. Bassi started heading back toward the elevator "I'll see you guys later!" The others say goodbye as Icy snuggles closer to Springtrap.

"Guys?" Goldie asked "Do you know where Rubix went?"

Springtrap just shrugged with his free shoulder "Wherever Nightmare Puppet took him, probably the Nightmare Realm... why something wrong?"

"I'm not sure" Goldie said as she sat down. "He seemed annoyed at whatever Nightmare Puppet told him...Huh?" She notices Rubix's wolf plushie was on the floor and she picks it up holding it close. "I hope it's nothing too bad..."

"I'm sure he'll be fine Goldie" Sea reassured her as she sat down next to her and she giggled slightly as she looked over at Springtrap and Icy. "Want some help with her?"

Springtrap just sighed. "I don't think you could pry her off of me if you used a crowbar..."

The group sat in silence for a while just watching the TV before another portal opened and a figure stepped out.

The figure looked like a traveler who had had it rough as their cloak was tattered as well as their clothing. Half of their face was covered with a half mask, leaving only the upper part of their face exposed, which revealed a large scare that ran along the nose line, jarring off under the eye. The portal closed as the stranger looked around. "Now where am I?"

* * *

 **And I'm going to leave it there!**

 **Alright Lets see if anyone can guess who this is, Icy your not allowed to guess for obvious reasons!**

 **Anyway, if you have any questions about the story so far or in general then feel free to PM me with it, OR if you prefer leave it at the end of a review telling me what you think about the story/chapter so far!**

 **I apologize for the short chapter, but shit happens...**

 **Anyway that's all for now, and until next time**

 **Rubix out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And we're back for another round!**

 **Alright so if I haven't said already, I'm sorry for slow updates but usually I'm either busy or distracted by something else... meh that's my problem**

 **Anyway not much else to say, I'll try and make the chapters longer but no promises there :/**

 **Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

"Who the hell are you?!" Goldie almost cried out at the stranger who had just appeared.

"Not important, I'm looking for Rubix, is he here?" The stranger said, completely ignoring her and looking around.

"N-No... he left a few minutes ago..." Goldie said as Sea came up to them.

"Just who are you?! And keep your voice down, otherwise-" She was cut off by the sound of Icy waking up. "Oh great..."

Icy looks over at the newcomer and instantly moves closer to Springtrap. "I-I don't like this stranger..." on instinct Sea became very protective and her eyes began to glow white. "I swear, if you hurt my friends..."

The stranger put his hands up in defense "Whoa! Whoa chill! I'm here to help you guys!"

"Help us?" Goldie questioned. "How do we know that when you have that mask covering you mouth?!"

"Look alright I know I'm a stranger, but you have to believe me when I say I'm trying to help you! If I told you who I was you would probably be put in more danger than what you already are!"

Icy had tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Wh-What danger?! Wh-What are you talking about?!" The tears began to roll down her face. Sea growled seeing her friend getting upset and faced the stranger. "And HOW exactly are you going to help us?"

The stranger sighed and went over to a closet where some spare blankets where and pulled one out throwing it over to Springtrap. "Well, Calming Icy down first would be a start wouldn't it?"

Goldie stared as she just realized something. "Wait, how did you know that they were in there? The only other person that could have known about that is-"

"Is Rubix, I know" The stranger interrupted. "The only way I would know about that is if I lived here, isn't it?"

"W-What are you saying?" Goldie asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer or not. The stranger sighed and pulled down his mask revealing his face, which caused Goldie to shake slightly. "N-No... It can't be"

"Unfortunately... it can..." The stranger was no stranger to the group. It was Rubix, but... not at the same time... His face was aged and he had various cuts around it too.

"OH YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO! START TALKING!" Sea yelled at Future Rubix, causing Icy to flinch slightly and bury her face into Springtrap's chest. "S-Springy... I'm scared..."

"Sea, you need to calm down! It's bad enough my presence scares Icy, we don't need yelling to make it worse!" Future Rubix harshly said quietly.

Goldie sat down and whimpered slightly. "I-I don't understand..."

"Goldie..." Future Rubix knelt in front of her. "You remember when I said I was going to be gone a while? well... for me it's been thirty years... some shit went down in the Nightmare Realm and I got separated from the others and lost in the wilderness for all this time... I finally managed to find my way back here in my time but... no one was here... not even this building... so I found a way to travel back in time, to stop this from ever happening..."

Sea growls, not believing his story and a dark midnight blue smoke began to surround her. Future Rubix just stood up and walked to her and looked at her with eyes that showed no life and wore no facial expression on her face. "If your going to kill me, then fine by me... I've lived my nightmare and it will be over... It's been literal hell for me these past years, and not because I was constantly on the run from the fucked up creatures in the wild there, but because I never saw my Goldie again! When she thought I was dead, she killed herself in depression... I lost her Sea... I lost my Goldie..." Future Rubix paused before he snarled at her. "So if you think you can threaten me, then good fucking luck! I have nothing to fear anymore... you should know not to mess with a man who has nothing left to lose because he will go all out in vengeance against anyone and everyone... do I make myself clear?"

Sea held his gaze for a few moments before she snarled and the smoke disappeared. "Fine, you win... how do we help OUR Rubix?"

"Springtrap will stay here with Icy and Goldie in case something managed to follow me here, you and me will go to the Nightmare Realm to try and save your Rubix from getting lost"

Goldie stood up about to protest but Future Rubix held a hand out to her. "You will stay here Goldie... I can't lose you again... If we save your Rubix my timeline will be re-written and I won't have been alone for so long..."

Goldie sat back down hugging the small plush that belonged to Rubix. "...Rubix..."

"Is in the Nightmare realm losing the battle that rages on there..." Future Rubix sighed as he turned to Sea. "Sea, you make the portal..."

Sea growled as a blue smoke surrounded her and once it disappeared it revealed a nightmare version of Sea, She was twice as large and her usual icy blue coat was replaced by a midnight blue mist-like one. her eyes glowed purple, and there were dozens of rips and tears in her suit. Her muzzle was filled with two rows of fangs, while her dress was shredded and frayed on the bottom and the sleeves. She also now wore a blood red scarf that was also tattered, stained with dark blood spots. She focused and a few moments later a portal opened.

"Alright then..." Future Rubix suddenly sprouted fur over his body, his ears extending and a grey bushy tail grew out as did a muzzle. The now wolf form Future Rubix flexed his claws as he headed to the portal. "Lets get going..."

The two stepped through the portal leaving the other three in the room. Icy yawned and layed her head against Springtrap's shoulder and fell asleep again.

Goldie shivered slightly as the portal closed. "I hope they do OK..."

Springtrap looked over at her. "I'm sure they will Goldie..."

* * *

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!**

 **Ok so first off, sorry that took so long but I just wasn't motivated to do so, so that's my bad there, again sorry**

 **Anyway if you have any questions about this chapter or the story in general then drop my a PM asking me, or if you prefer leave it at the end of a review telling me what you think about the story/chapter so far!**

 **But for now, and as always**

 **Rubix out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS!**

 **So Easter holiday is here for two weeks so that leaves time for me to do some other crap to help me pass the time!... JK I love doing this for you guys ;)**

 **Anyway if I don't end up gaming or just causally sitting around doing bugger all then the updates for this will become a slight bit faster than what they have been, that said the delays between each will still be there and relatively big...**

 **Now with that out the way, ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

After a short while of just sitting around a sound came to their ears.

"Huh?" Goldie looked around and saw Future Rubix had left his bag behind, but it was moving slightly. Cautiously moving over to it Goldie opened the bag and was shocked to find curled up in a ball, whimpering and shivering some kind of small animal. Slowly Goldie reaches in and picks it up holding it close to her chest causing it to instantly calm down and returns to a peaceful slumber. Looking back in the back she sees a notebook and picks it up. Springtrap looked over and frowned at the notebook. Goldie shrugged and opened it to the first page and read it aloud

 _day 12: I've decided to keep a journal of my time here in the nightmare realm, I don't know when I'll be able to leave. For the past week or so I've been on the run from Nightmare. It would seem that his anger didn't subside when he fled back to the nightmare realm and he is hell bent on getting revenge on me... I miss my friends... I miss Goldie most of all though... If I'm to die here and she still lives afterwards, then I beg of you! Whoever finds my body... Go to my realm and tell her... I'm sorry... Tell her I always liked her more than anything else in the world... Tell her... I loved her, and give her the creature in my bag. From studying it briefly it seems harmless and has yet to wake from it's slumber. It is calm whenever a warm touch is near but it's like it can sense when another nightmare is near... As much as I am using it as a locator... It's also my only friend now. Journal entry 1 concluded with the following... F*** his place_

Icy stirred slightly in her sleep as Goldie read it out before falling back into deep sleep. The elevator doors opened again and Bassi stepped out. "Hey is everything alright? It's been very quiet down here..."

"No...Rubix is in trouble, Sea and...a friend went to go try and save him..." Goldie explained.

"Hey, what's that bookmarked page?" Springtrap pointed to a red ribbon that was in between a couple pages. Goldie read it out loud again.

 _Day...I don't even know any more... Recent events have made it so I'm closer to my own realm than ever before! While I was out hunting for food my friend started whimpering. That meant a nightmare was near...and it was a nightmare alright...it was...Sea... I didn't even know she had a nightmare counter part but...there she was, posed on top of a building ready to jump me and kill me...but she didn't she just slowly came up to me, sniffing the air like a wild animal, she might as well have been since she suddenly growled at something, luckily it was not me. I turned and saw those two red death eyes staring at me. If Sea hadn't been there then I might not be making this entry right now...She somehow managed to fight off Nightmare and summon a portal for me back to my realm. I didn't see what happened to her, but I heard her let out a blood curdling roar as the portal closed behind me... and I was back...back in the room I left so long ago...I'm still not sure how long I've been gone...the only way I was able to tell it was the same room was because the wolf plushie I left Goldie with was on the floor...My new task is to find a way back in time to before I went to the nightmare realm in the fist place... hopefully I can stop this from happening to my past self and alter the future...I need to if I want my past self to stay with Goldie... Journal entry... concluded with the following... I can't give up..._

"Hey..." Bassi said as she sat down "Did Sea ever call Nightmare by a nickname when he was here?"

"Um... I don't think so... why?" Goldie asked

"Because... they were childhood friends..." Bassi said as she looked down slightly saddened. The creature in Goldie's lap whimpered at the mention of Nightmare's name. Goldie frown. "S-So... was Sea originally a nightmare animatronic then?"

"Not necessarily. She was born to both a Nightmare animatronic AND a regular one, which is why she is able to switch between the two so easily. She and you-know-who became friends when she was about three, and the two were almost inseparable. Something happened, and Sea had to live in this realm with Icy for a while before she moved here. Sea never forgot her friend, and has been hoping to see him again to explain what happened. And if I know my half-brother, he would NEVER harm Sea OR her friends... at least, not intentionally. Plus, Sea seems to have developed some feelings for her old friend." Bassi said, her eye's not leaving the floor.

After a few moments of silence Goldie spoke out again. "What R-err... our new friend saw seems to suggest otherwise... but... this is from nearly thirty years in the future... Bassi, is it possible that Nig-HE is being forced to do this somehow? Like one of those "He has to do it or lose something" Type things?"

Bassi thought about it for a few moments "Possibly. The only one who could snap him out of it is Sea. so we'll just have to wait and see what happens. I just hope they'll be ok... " Turns to Springtrap. "How's Icy holding up?"

Springtrap looked down at the girl clutching his fur and sighed  
"She's fine for now... Still shook up I think though... I want to know what drew Rubix there in the first place though. Nightmare Puppet showed up, told him something which pissed him off and off they went..."

"Do you think Puppet had something to do with Rubix being in trouble?" Goldie asked.

Springtrap shook his head "No! Nightmare Puppet would never do anything against Rubix unless absolutely necessary, Rubix came up with that rule, that if he should go insane with power or anything then and only then would the puppet be allowed to act against him. The Puppet is one of those who are incredibly loyal to his master. Nothing could persuade him otherwise..."

Bassi nodded in understanding "I can believe it, just like me and Sea would never harm Icy unless necessary..." She gets up and moves over to sit next to Springtrap "I just wish you-know-who hadn't lost his temper..." Her ears droop as she looks at Icy who snuggles closer to Spring, curling more into a ball and mumbled in her sleep. "Fluffy...warm...safe..." She began to snore softly.

"The weird thing is..." Goldie started "Is that he didn't lose it at having that make-over, he lost it because Rubix didn't help him at all..." The creature in Goldie's lap stirred but calmed again when she placed a hand on it's back. The creature had black fur and was curled up into a ball so she couldn't even tell what it was supposed to be, only that it had a tail that wrapped around to the side of it's body. Goldie looked back at Future Rubix's journal and noticed a piece of paper sticking out near the back pages. She pulled it out and found that it was a folded piece of paper with "Goldie" written on it. Slowly she opened it.

"Goldie...If your reading this, then I'm most likely about to die in the nightmare realm, either I made it back and explained my plan, or I never made it back...and the possibility that you read this will have diminished to nothing... What I'm about to do in the nightmare realm is dangerous, too dangerous for your frail self to handle...I'm sorry but... If all goes according to plan, then your Rubix will come back to you, alive...If I fail...then I'm afraid there's not another chance to save us. Even if you found a way into the Nightmare realm, no matter who aided you...You wouldn't be able to defeat Nightmare. This is how it must be... I must die for my past self to carry on living. My only happiness in this is that your Rubix won't have to do the same and sacrifice himself too... My only regret... Is that I never told my Goldie how I felt about her...Rubix loves you Goldie, as much as I do... He's shy about it and probably won't admit it for a long time... so if he comes back to you... be good to him...He will need it...  
-The forgotten author, friend and manager of the flats - Rubix Cube"

* * *

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!**

 **Alright, SO! Let me know what you think by leaving a review about the story so far, or this chapter telling what you liked about it :D And if you have any questions feel free to either PM me or leave it at the end of a review and I will get back to you ASAP**

 **But that's it for now, so Until next time**

 **Rubix out!**


End file.
